In a communications network, to increase a throughput of the network, a micro base station is generally introduced in a macro cell, and therefore a micro cell is formed on a basis of the macro cell. When user equipment (User Equipment, UE) is migrated to the micro cell, the macro cell may hand over services of the UE to the micro cell, and the base station provides services for the UE, thereby achieving objectives of offloading traffic of the UE and increasing the throughput of the network.
In an actual application, to ensure that the services of the UE are handed over to the micro cell in time, it is required that the micro cell should always be in an enabled state. However, coverage of the micro cell is generally small, which cannot ensure that UE in an activated state always exists within the coverage of the micro cell. When no UE in the activated state exists, the objective of offloading traffic cannot be achieved. Instead, large power consumption of the base station is caused because the micro cell is always in the enabled state.